Pour la bonne cause…
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Série Petit OS : Numéro 78› ... Prenez une association d’étudiants américains... Une soirée où ce déroule une fête comme tant d’autres à une exception prête... A coup sûr il risque d’y avoir des morts ! ... YAOI


Titre : **Pour la bonne cause…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : Série_** de petits OS… Des situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 78) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Mais comment tu peux faire ça à ce pauvre choupinet de Duo ???  
Après à vous de voir s'il se fait sauver ou non...  
Merci Cat !!!  
Bonne et heureuse année à tous les lecteurs !!!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 28 et 29 décembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 1__er__ janvier 2008 à 10h40._

Avant tout j'ai pris une grande décision concernant les petits OS du mardi.  
Ceux-ci s'arrêteront au **100**ème .  
J'ai encore 5 mois devant moi, pour réfléchir à ce qui les remplacera. Si remplacement il y a.

J'ai fait une fois de plus court. Mais bon… J'ai manqué de temps là encore.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**Note :**  
Dernier compteur reviews à ce matin avant de mettre cet OS en ligne :  
5947

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS très court**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 77 du mardi 25 décembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **JTFLAM** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **lisou52** - **kela** - **yaone-kami** - **nyanko-kuro** - **cristalsky** - **Dragonneva** - **SNT59** - **Babel56** - **natakukazuki** - **mimi** - **LN** - **haevenly** - **littledidi11**- **L'ange gardien **et **Noan**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

J'ai actuellement beaucoup de reviews en attente de réponse, ne vous inquiétez pas, je répondrais à celle-ci au plus vite… Hors mis les reviews (_si j'en ai_) sur la nouvelle fiction qui arrive ce jour. J'en dis plus à la fin de cet OS…

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 9 octobre 2007 " **Baka d'un jour, baka toujours **" :

**Hian : **… Oui, je sais, on me l'a signaler. Je ne connaitrais pas cette erreur 2 fois promis… Mais bon… Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes textes et je suis désolé de cette erreur… Et tu as raison j'aime en règle général dire des faits exactes dans mes textes, mais là je ne peux hélas pas réécrire l'OS… On va dire que Heero ce fait plaisir en offrant ce petit cadeau de la 1er classe à Duo pour le coup… TT … Merci à toi pour cette review, Bisou… Catirella

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Pour la bonne cause…**

**

* * *

**

« **Oyé oyé… En cette soirée du Nouvel an. Nous étudiants et frère****s**** des Delta Abak, association crée par un étudiant du nom de Maxwell il y a 8 ans, allons offri****r**** une nuit de rêve à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous…** »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Chuuuuut, j'écoute. »

« _J'écoute j'écoute… Nianiania…_ »

« **…mais pour avoir l'apollon, tel****le**** une déesse…** »

« … ! … »

« **…il va falloir payer et tous les bénéfice****s**** serviron****t ****à acheter deux poupées gonflable****s****. Un****e**** fille et un garçon.** »

Un broua général se fit entendre.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! »

« Duo ferme la à la fin. »

Le dit Duo croisa les bras et bouda tel un enfant.

« Tu es méchant Quatre. »

« Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de bien dans cette association. »

« Hum. Parle pour toi. »

Quatre soupira très très fort. Duo bouda encore plus.

« **On ****s****e calme on ****s****e calme… C'était une blague… Hey ! Qui m'a lanc****é**** une mini saucisse ? … Bande de pervers. Les fonds iron****t**** aux parents de Sacha, qui comme vous le savez est dans l'attente d'une opération à cœur ouvert. Alors à vos portefeuilles et soyez plus que généreux. Vous avez 10 minutes pour donner les billets, celui ou celle qui misera le dernier lorsque les 10 minutes seront écoul****ées****, sera l'heureux ou l'heureuse gagnante.** »

« **Ouais, mais c'est qui qui sera le bel apollon au juste.** »

Wufei Chang sourit en coin et fixa celui qui venait de poser la question.

« **Duo Maxwell cela va de so****i. ****Attention TOP CHRONO.** »

« **Alors je donne 100 dollars.** »

« … Quatre ? »

« Heuuu, oui Duo. »

« Il a bien dit mon nom là ? »

« Heuuu, oui. »

« Mais j'ai rien promis moi ! »

« Heuuu, désolé. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et fit un mouvement brusque pour aller tuer Wufei juché sur une table.

« **Je vais le tuer.** »

Quatre eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper par sa natte.

« Aieeeeeeee, **lâche ma natte immédiatement**. »

« Duo c'est pour Sacha. »

« M'en tape, je ne suis pas une **pute **Quatre. »

« Duo. »

« Je ne suis pas Solo Maxwell, j'ai rien crée moi. Je vais tuer mon frère aussi lorsque je le verrai **au****x**** prochaine****s**** vacances**. »

Trowa Barton venait de mettre 500 dollars sur Duo. Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Moi c'est mon mec que je vais **castrer**. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

« Il vient de mettre 500 dollars sur toi. »

Duo attrapa Quatre et se mit à le secouer comme tout.

« Putain Quatre achète-moi par pitié, je suis trop jeune pour cela, je n'ai même pas encore 19 ans moi, je suis le bébé de cette association. Enfin non, car il y a les petits nouveaux de cette année. Quatre sort les dollars steuplaît. »

Quatre suivant le mouvement le regarda attristé.

« En théorie tu es jeune, l'un des plus jeunes, mais tu fais parti de l'association depuis plus de 5 ans. »

« C'est pas ma faute si je suis un surdoué. **Je veux ma maman**. »

« Elle est loin Duo. »

« Alors je veux mon doudou. »

Quatre sourit.

« **800 Dollars pour Barton.** »

« **Je vais le tuer.** »

Duo se retrouva seul dans son coin et ne bougea pas sous peine d'être vu.

Il suivit au mieux l'évolution de sa vente sans qu'il n'ait donné son consentement à celle-ci.

Quatre revient avec Trowa. Trowa arborait une magnifique marque sur sa joue gauche. Duo ne put retenir un sourire. Trowa lui était tout penaud.

« Tu as encore tes bijoux de famille 'Tro ? »

« Hum… C'était pour la bonne cause, mais cette tête de mule n'a rien voulu savoir. »

« **Retraite****-****moi de mule et tu couches ailleurs durant les 6 mois à venir.** »

« C'est pourtant pas la saint Trowa ce soir. »

« **Duo ferma là.** »

« Encore ! Tu n'as même pas mis un dollar toi et comment ils font pour avoir autant de liquide sur eux ? »

Quatre et Trowa restèrent muets comme des tombes. Duo fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« **J'exige une réponse.** »

« J'ai déjà donné une somme à Wufei pour Sacha et tout le monde a été prévenu d'avoir beaucoup de billets ce soir, pour une occasion spéciale. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant moi ? »

« On nous a dit de ne rien te dire et de dire aux autres de ne rien te dire. »

« Chang est un chinois en sursis. »

« **STOP**… **C'est fini le temps appartis est termin****é****. Félicitation à l'heureux gagnant.** »

« Oh misère, qui m'a acheté ? J'ai pas entendu son mon. »

« **Il est dans le coin là, bonne soirée et épuise****-****le car il es****t**** increvable.** »

« … ! … »

Quatre et Trowa pouffèrent de rire, Duo lui était livide.

Duo dut lever légèrement les yeux lorsque le garçon qui avait misé pile aux 10 minutes se trouva devant lui.

« Yuy ! »

« Maxwell. »

« Ne me touches pas, Mister Capitaine de l'équipe de basket. »

« Tu es à moi pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs de sainte ni touche Maxwell. »

« Hein ! »

Heero Yuy de son petit nom, attrapa Duo par la taille et sans effort le mis sur son épaule gauche.

« **Nan nan repose****-****moi au sol, j'ai jamais donn****é**** mon accord pour cela. Je suis ton aîné.** »

« Qu'en tant qu'étudiant, j'ai presque 2 ans de plus que toi Maxwell. »

Duo donna des coups de poings dans le dos d'Heero mais cela ne le fit pas lâcher prise.

« Où se trouve ta chambre. »

« Tu peux toujours courir. »

« 1er étage, à droite en haut de l'escalier, dernière porte à droite. »

« **CHANG JE VAIS TE TUER.** »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. »

« **Yuy repose****-****moi au sol sur le champ.** »

« Pas avant que j'ai ce pourquoi j'ai versé plus de 2800 dollars. »

« OH PUTAIN ! »

« **B****ye ****b****ye ****Duo.** »

Duo fixait ses 3 ex-amis en les fusillant du regard.

Une fois dans la chambre de Duo Heero le jeta sur son lit sans aucune douceur.

« **Sauvage. **»

Heero lui insigne le silence d'un doigt. Puis il alla fermer la porte à clé, avant de revenir devant Duo affichant sur le visage un colère imminente d'exploser.

« Je veux une explication Duo. »

« Je suis comme toi, je n'étais pas au courant. »

Les sourcils froncés d'Heero ne défroncèrent pas.

« Si je n'avais pas eu vent de cette vente et que le fait qu'il ne faille rien te dire ne m'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Avec qui te serais-tu retrouvé dis-moi ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien putain… J'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette connerie et ce même si les fonts vont être plus qu'utiles aux parents de Sacha. »

« Regarde-moi. »

« Non. »

« Duo regarde-moi. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres et tourna son visage vers Heero en faisant son maximum pour retenir ses larmes.

Lorsque Duo eut totalement relevé son visage, Heero se rapprocha de lui et lui pris celui-ci entre ses mains.

« J'ai eu peur de mal compter mon ange et que tu sois avec un autre ou une autre. Je l'aurais tué sois-en sûr. »

« Je sais… Prends-moi dans tes bras steuplaît. »

« Je fais office de doudou ? »

« Non… Tu es mon copain et je vais castrer Chang demain à la première heure. »

Herero sourit en coin et vient s'asseoir au coté de son petit copain qui l'était depuis 2 mois lorsque Duo l'avait malencontreusement atteint avec un ballon de basket, lors d'une partie avec les 1er années de médecin.

« Tu vas la lui couper avec quoi ? »

« Un scalpel. J'irai en emprunter un demain au labo. »

« Un vrai serial killer en puissance. »

« Nan, je suis un futur médecin. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux, Duo s'était blotti au creux de ses bras.

« Je sais. »

« 'Ro. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu vas profiter de moi cette nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

« 'Ro. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas la première fois de mes rêves. »

« Je sais. »

« 'Ro. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Duo, je viens de donner 2800 dollars pour sauver ta vertu je te signale. »

« Oui pardon… 'Ro. »

Heero ne put retenir un rire bref.

« Oui. »

« Tu as dépensé tout ce que tu as gagné en travaillant les étés ? »

« Presque. »

« Je t'aime. »

Heero l'embrasse doucement à la base du cou et Duo en frissonne.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je te rembourserai. »

« Ni songe même pas. »

« Mais 'Ro… »

« Duo, je ne suis pas dans le besoin. Je ne suis pas boursier comme Sacha. Ce n'est que de l'argent et si cela permet à Sacha de rester en vie, j'aurais fait une double bonne action. »

« Tu parles beaucoup Heero. »

« Hn… J'ai été contaminé par un joueur de basket super nul. »

« C'est pas gentil. Je suis doué au badminton. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Te moques pas de moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Duo il serait temps que nous officialisons notre relation à tes amis non ? »

« Oui… Tu veux pas venir dans notre association ? »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Si tu inverses les lettre de Akab cela donne Baka… L'association des étudiants Delta Baka et crois**-**moi elle en a des bakas votre association. »

« Merci pour moi. »

« Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle… Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux au moins avoir un câlin poussé ? »

Duo rougit un peu.

« Un câlin poussé dans mon petit lit ? »

« Hn. »

« D'accord. »

Heero lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres que Duo approfondit de lui**-**même. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent Duo soupira de bien**-**être.

« Je ne tenterai rien cette nuit c'est promis et ta première fois sera comme tu l'as rêvée, mais il faudra attendre le 14 février pour cela. »

« Heero ! »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent.

« Merci, tu es mieux qu'un prince charmant. »

« Si tu le dis… N'oublie pas cela le 15 février au matin. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et entama les hostilités du câlin plus poussé. Autant dire que pour Heero la frustration allait être terrible surtout lorsque l'on donne 2800 dollars.

Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Allez faire comprendre cela à popole !

**FIN  
du  
LXXVIII**

Voilà… Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'à la base il ne devait pas y avoir de texte ce mardi.  
Mais je me suis fait violence pour écrire celui-ci.  
Je voulais juste mettre en ligne le chapitre 1 de ma fiction « **L'Amour en 80 jours** », mais bon…  
J'ai quand même écrit le petit OS du mardi, histoire de, quoi… Ceci dit, la nouvelle fiction vient d'arrivée…  
Sûr ce… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et surtout…  
**BONNE ANNÉE 2008 À VOUS TOUS**  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
